One Time Is All It Takes
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: What happens when Trish Stratus and The Rock find out the hard way that one time is all it takes?
1. The Confrontation

_**The Confrontation**_

"Trish, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lita asked as Trish Stratus walked purposefully through the backstage area.

"Absolutely," Trish replied. "I'm going to get the man that I want."

"But he's _married_," Lita pointed out. "And he's crazy about his wife and his daughter."

"I know, but _I'm_ crazy about _him_," Trish retorted. "And I have to let him know."

"Trish! Think about what you're doing!" Lita exclaimed, grabbing Trish's arm and making her stop walking.

"I've thought about it for _years_, ok?" Trish said, breaking free from Lita's grasp. "I'm done thinking about it and not taking any action!"

"You're going to make a fool of yourself!" Lita said angrily.

"You're the one making a fool of yourself right now," Trish snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and see The Rock."

Lita shook her head as she watched her friend walk away. _She doesn't know what she's doing! I tried to stop her but of course she didn't listen to me. _She sighed to herself, then turned around and headed to her locker room. _I'll just be sure to have that shoulder she needs when she comes back heartbroken..._

Trish knocked on The Rock's door.

"Who dares to knock on the door of The Great One when he's just finished his five star match after his long-awaited return from Hollywood?" called The Rock from inside his locker room.

"It's Trish," she called back. "Mind if I come in? I need to talk to you."

The door swung open a minute later to reveal The Rock wearing only a towel. "What is Trish Stratus doing at The Rock's door? Offering him some Poontang Pie?" he joked.

"Maybe," she said, entering the room.

He shut the door and leaned against it, folding his arms across his chest and doing his signature move of raising his eyebrow. "Maybe what?" he asked.

"I came here to be honest with you, Dwayne," she said, looking up at him as she said his real name. "I have feelings for you."

He smiled. "Well, everyone has feelings for The Rock. He's a wrestling superstar, a hotshot Hollywood actor, and a great-looking man."

She sighed. Maybe telling him exactly how she felt would be harder than she'd anticipated.

"Do you remember a couple of years ago when you saved me from Vince McMahon?" she asked, sitting down.

"Did The Rock give you permission to sit down on his couch?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry," she said, quickly standing back up.

"I was only kidding," he said, sitting down and gesturing for her to do the same. "And yes, I remember that."

"And do you remember when I came to thank you and I kissed you on the cheek?"

"Yeah."

"And remember when you kissed me back?"

"What are you getting at here, Trish?" he asked curiously. He didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"My point, Dwayne, is that I felt something between us when we kissed. There's this undeniable chemistry between us," she said. "Don't you feel it?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Trish," he said, standing up.

She put her hand on his arm, silently asking him to sit back down. He sat down and looked at her.

"Rock, I'm totally not being ridiculous. I'm crazy about you," she said.

He looked at her with wide eyes...


	2. Never Again After Tonight

_**Never Again After Tonight**_

"You got one part of that right. You're crazy!" he exclaimed after a minute. "You come in here dredging up old storylines like they actually _meant _something to you."

"But that particular one _did_ mean something to me," she said desperately. "You have to believe me."

"Why would you wait this long to tell me if it meant so much to you?" he asked. "I find it hard to believe that you really feel so _deeply_ about it if you're only just telling me years later."

"I was too nervous before," she said. "But now..." She trailed her fingers up his arm slowly and looked into his eyes. "Now, I have more self-confidence."

"It's good that you have self-confidence," he said, trying to change the subject. He watched her fingers running up and down his arm. "Self-confidence is good."

"I know," she said. "I'm glad I finally have enough self-confidence to approach you..." Her hand traveled to his belt and tugged on it.

He looked her in the eyes, then caught her hand in his. "I'm a married man. I'm a father. I'm a role model to people of all ages. I can't condone this kind of stuff."

"Who asked you to condone it? I'm just telling you how I feel about you."

"Well don't!" he said angrily, pushing her hand away. "Family means so much to me, and confessions like that have the potential to completely _ruin_ my family."

"It's not like you did anything out of the way," she said, surprised at his sudden anger. "It's not like you said you felt the same way or anything."

He looked away, mumbling something under his breath.

"What? I didn't hear you," she said, putting her hand on his arm again.

He mumbled something under his breath again, still not looking at her.

"Dwayne, look at me. I can't hear you when you're looking the other way and mumbling."

He whipped around to face her. "Don't you _get_ it? You make me crazy, woman! Ok? You make me crazy!"

"Crazy how?" she asked, confused. "Like 'throw me in an asylum' crazy?"

"Trish, you'd never understand," he said. He reached up to touch her face and ran a finger over her lips.

"You'll never know until you tell me," she pointed out.

He bit his lip, then closed his eyes for a minute. Then he reopened his eyes. When she looked at him, she could see all the lust and desire he had been successfully concealing for years.

"Let me show you," he said shortly, then leaned in for a kiss.

When he pulled back, he was amused at the look on her face.

"What was that for?" she asked with her hand up to her lips.

"To show you how I've felt about you over the years," he said.

She smiled at him. "You have no idea how much I want you right now," she whispered.

"I want you, too," he admitted. "But it can't happen. I'm married."

"No one will ever have to know," she said. "I know that I personally would regret it if I never got the chance to make love to you the way I've only _dreamed_ of in the past."

He looked at her silently, then spoke in a low voice that neither one of them recognized. "Just this once... Never again after tonight..."

And then they were in each other's arms...


	3. A Shock For The Rock

_**A Shock For The Rock**_

Three months later, Trish Stratus was rubbing her stomach as she sat in Vince McMahon's office.

"What exactly are you saying, Trish?" Vince asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant, Vince," Trish said in an anguished voice. "I. Am. Pregnant."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Would I kid around in a situation like this?" she asked. "I am three months pregnant, and I just found out yesterday."

"I'm guessing you'll be needing some time off from the ring, then," he said.

"Naturally. But I'd still like to travel with the company, if that's ok," she replied.

"That would be fine, but you're not going to be stepping back into that ring for a while, understand?"

"Yes, Vince, I totally understand," she replied. She stood up. "Thank _you _for understanding."

"No problem. I never would've expected you to get pregnant, though," he said honestly. "I can't even begin to imagine who the father is."

"Trust me, you'd never guess," she said as she left the room. "And you'll never know..."

About thirty minutes after Trish left Vince's office, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Vince called, not bothering to ask who it was. The door opened and he looked up as The Rock entered the room carrying a bottle of water and took a seat in front of his desk. "Ah, just the man I wanted to see," he said.

"What's up, Vince?" Dwayne asked, preoccupied. He was thinking of Trish... Of their passionate night about three months ago... At some point in time since then she had become all he could think about. The woman was controlling his mind and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Did you see the new storyline the creative team put you in?" Vince began.

"Yes," Dwayne said, resisting the urge to smile. "The one with me and Trish. What about it?"

"We have to scrap it," Vince said.

Dwayne's mouth dropped. "What? But why? I was actually looking forward to that!"

"So was I. Big money we could've made from that one," Vince said. "But an unforeseen problem has reared its ugly head."

"What happened?" Dwayne asked. "I mean, did something happen to Trish?"

"You won't believe it. Can you keep a secret?" Vince asked, leaning confidentially across his desk and lowering his voice.

"Of course I can," Dwayne retorted. "You'll never meet someone who's better at keeping secrets than The Rock." He took a swig of his water.

"Ok, here goes. Trish is three months pregnant!" Vince exclaimed. "Pregnant! Can you believe it?"

"What?" Dwayne exclaimed, spitting water all over Vince's face. "Did you just say Trish Stratus is _pregnant_?"

"Yeah. And thanks for the water in my face," Vince replied, wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"Sorry, but that's some shocking info you just told me," Dwayne said. He went on nervously, "Did she happen to mention who the father is?"

"No, but she did say I'd never guess and I'd never know."

"Oh my God." Dwayne stood up and made his way over to the door. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Sick? Why are _you_ going to be sick?" Vince asked. "It's not like it's _your_ baby."

"Right," Dwayne said quickly, then ran from the room.

Vince looked after him curiously, then went back to reading the papers scattered across his desk...


	4. One Time Is All It Takes

_**One Time Is All It Takes**_

Dwayne was at Trish's locker room in no time flat. He knocked lightly on the door, resisting the urge to rip the door from its hinges. Instead, he waited patiently for Trish to come to the door and tried not to go insane.

Trish opened the door and nearly jumped out of her skin. Quickly, she gathered her bearings and smiled up at him. "Back for round two?" she asked smoothly.

"Tell me it isn't true," he said, looking pointedly at her stomach.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"What Vince said. Are you p...p... Are you?" he asked. _Maybe if I don't say the word "pregnant" then it won't be true_.

"Am I what?" she asked, never missing a beat. "Am I pretty? If that's your question, then I have a question of my own. Do you need glasses?"

"The Rock doesn't need glasses," he said. "The Rock has perfect vision."

"Then why are you asking me if I'm pretty?" she asked, hoping that she had successfully changed the subject.

He scratched his head, confused. Then he realized what she was trying to do. "You can't change the subject. I need to know," he said.

She gave a heavy sigh. "Come on in then. I don't think we need to be discussing this outside."

"Oh God, there's something to discuss?" he asked, walking into the locker room and shutting the door behind them. "Can't we just pretend there's nothing to discuss?"

"That won't change the situation," she said, sitting down and putting her hand to her slightly plump stomach.

"Tell me you have some kind of stomach flu or something," he said desperately.

"Sorry, I don't have a stomach flu," she replied, looking away.

"Then it's true?" he asked, looking at her.

She nodded silently.

"Were you going to tell me or were you just going to, I don't know, have it and never let me know that I had another child?" he asked curiously. "I find it pretty screwed up that I had to find out from Vince."

"I just found out yesterday. I was going to tell you, really. I'm only three months along."

"Three months? Have you been with anyone else since...since we..." He was trying to find a nice way to ask her if she'd been fooling around with other guys.

"Are you implying that I'm some kind of slut?" she asked, looking at him.

"I wish you were, but I know you're not. So you're three months pregnant, and it's mine."

"Correct," she said. "So, um... Do you want me to get rid of it?"

"Are you crazy? I would never ask you to do something like that!" he exclaimed angrily. "I mean, what kind of man do you take me for?"

"A married one with a family," she said miserably. "I don't want to ruin your life, but if I have this baby, your life will be ruined."

"You didn't exactly create it alone," he said, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. "That night we shared was incredible... And we both enjoyed it, am I right?"

"You've never been more right," she answered, staring at his beautiful, even features. She wondered if their child would look more like him or more like her...

"I've thought about that night almost every day in the last three months."

"So have I. It was one of the best experiences I've ever had..."

"Same here."

"I thought life was going great, you know? And then it threw me this curveball."

"Life works in funny ways," he said, suddenly sitting up. "Do you know how long it took for my wife to get pregnant with our daughter? Like, forever. Then you and I share just one night of passion, just one, and look what happened."

"One time is all it takes," she pointed out.

"Yep," he agreed sadly. "One time is all it takes."


	5. Unwelcome House Guest

_**Unwelcome House Guest**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Trish asked. "Because, I mean, there are _so_ many hotels in Miami and I could _easily_-"

"Nonsense," Dwayne said, pulling up in front of his magnificent Miami home. He placed his hand on Trish's stomach and looked at her. "My son is in here, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," she answered, placing her hand on top of his. "_Our_ son is in here."

"Not for much longer, though."

"Yeah, one more month and he'll be out here with us."

"Which is why I can't allow you to stay in a hotel, especially not one here in Miami." He removed his hand from her stomach. "Hold on, I'll come around and open your door."

_Always the gentleman_, she thought. Before he could get out the door, she put a hand on his arm. "Does she know yet?"

"No," he said, looking away. "I've been avoiding it for a while."

"Have you even told her that I'm staying here for the next three days?"

"No. I don't need to ask for permission."

"It's a respect thing," she said, placing her hands on her stomach. "We've never even met, so how do you expect her to welcome me into her home?"

"Let me handle it. It'll be fine," he assured her. Instinctively, he gave her a light kiss on the forehead, then pulled back and touched her hair. "It'll be fine."

He came around and opened her door, then walked her to the front door. "Now remember, let me handle it." She nodded. He opened the door and yelled, Fred Flintstone-style, "Wilma! I'm hooome!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to yell, Fred?" his wife called back in a teasing voice as she hurried down the stairs.

"Daddy!" his daughter Simone yelled excitedly as she jumped into his open arms. "You're home!"

"And Daddy brought a guest, too!" he said in a light voice as he hugged Simone. "See? It's Trish Stratus!"

His wife, Dany, came to a slow stop at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes fell upon Trish, who was standing behind Rock, one hand on her belly and a shy smile on her face. Dany's smile disappeared right away.

Dwayne noticed his wife's hesitation to come down the stairs. He put Simone down and walked over to the stairs to meet his wife. "Hey, sweetheart, this is Trish Stratus. I'm sure you've seen her around on Raw," he said, giving her a hug.

Dany didn't return the hug. "Yeah, I've seen her. What's she doing here?" she asked in a low voice. She didn't want Trish to overhear.

"My friend Trish here is eight months pregnant, and I didn't think it would be a great idea for her to be in a hotel room all alone," he replied.

Dany looked over at Trish, down at her stomach. "Oh, what are you having?" she asked Trish, removing herself from her husband's embrace and walking over to Trish.

"I'm having a boy," Trish replied, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Is this your first child?" Dany asked.

"My first and last. Pregnancy is _not_ something I've enjoyed," Trish said.

Dany smiled. "Oh, I feel you on that one. I remember how my pregnancy was. I was irritable and sick. Oh, it was crazy!"

"I'll just be glad when it's over next month," Trish said. "I think I never fully appreciated eating for one until I had to start eating for two."

Dwayne observed the women in his life. His wonderful wife. His beautiful daughter. And his...Trish. _What am I thinking? Trish isn't...mine_, he thought. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to go get our luggage and bring it inside," he said.

"Can I come with you, Daddy?" Simone asked.

"Sure. You know you're Daddy's little girl," he replied. He hoisted her up into his arms and they headed out the door.

Dany smiled sweetly and continued small talk with Trish until the front door closed. Then she looked at Trish with an angry expression on her face. "I don't know what Dwayne was thinking when he invited you here. He didn't even call to ask me. The time he gets off, those few precious days... They belong to me, him, and our _daughter_."

Trish's eyes got wide and she backed into the wall. "I'm sorry. I told him to ask first... But he said you would be ok with it."

"Well he lied!" Dany practically screamed. "So don't get comfortable here, bitch! Because I've seen the shit that you pull on TV. You're _definitely_ an unwelcome house guest here!"

"I can... I can leave," Trish whispered.

Just then, the front door opened. Simone walked in, followed by Dwayne, who was carrying the luggage inside.

Dany smiled warmly at Trish, then walked over to her husband. "Let's give Trish the guest bedroom downstairs so she doesn't have to go through the trouble of walking up those stairs," she said.

"Great idea, honey," he replied. He and his daughter headed for the downstairs guest bedroom together.

When they disappeared down the hall, Dany turned back to Trish. "You get the downstairs guest bedroom so you can be closer to the door. Remember, you're not welcome here." She frowned, then headed down the hall in the direction Dwayne and Simone had headed.

Trish leaned against the wall, one hand on her stomach and one hand on her forehead. What the hell had Dwayne gotten her into?


	6. The Truth Revealed

_**The Truth Revealed**_

"Hey Trish, are you settled in ok?" Dwayne asked, entering the guest bedroom that Trish was staying in. He looked over at her sitting on the bed and noticed that she looked a little upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Trish answered, deciding not to mention the altercation she'd had with Dany a little while after they had arrived nearly two hours ago. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he said. He looked out into the hallway, then closed the door and locked it. He hurried over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Are you depressed? Are you in some kind of physical pain?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she replied. "You don't have to be concerned about me."

"I do. You're the mother of my child," he reminded her. He placed his hand on her stomach, feeling it through her shirt. "Our son is in there. I worry about him _and _you."

"You don't have to worry about us. We're perfectly fine, and we would've been equally fine if you'd just let me stay at a hotel," she snapped.

"Ooh, you're not in a good mood. Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I... I get the feeling that Dany doesn't want me here," she said slowly. "And I can totally understand where she's coming from. What woman who has a husband as sexy as you wants her husband to bring home another woman on one of his few days off? And a pregnant one at that?"

"How do you know whether or not she wants you here?"

"I just have a strong...feeling," she said, still not mentioning what had happened between the two of them earlier. "I just really feel like I'm encroaching or trespassing or something."

"It's nothing like that. You're very welcome here," he assured her, leaning over to kiss her. The kiss lasted for a while, and then he pulled back after kissing her cheek. He stood up and looked down at her. "I'm going to make sure that dinner is about ready. Do you have any special requests or anything?"

"No, none," she said, two fingers gently pressing against her lips as she tried to memorize the kiss that they had just shared. She looked away from him, down at the plush carpet on the floor. "So when do I need to come for dinner? Is there a specific time?"

"I'll come get you when it's time," he said, heading for the door. "It should be soon... Do you need anything else before I leave?"

"A hotel room on the other side of town," she cracked.

"Nice try, Trish, but no. I'm not letting you _or_ my son stay in a hotel without me," he said seriously.

"Well, it was worth a try," she said with a sigh as he slipped out of the room. She thought about unpacking, but then decided not to as memories of the things Dany had said to her earlier flashed through her mind. She was an unwelcome house guest. Dany didn't want her there, and it was obvious. Trish didn't exactly want to be there, either, but Dwayne hadn't really given her much of a choice. It seemed as though he was hell-bent on her being as close as possible...

"So, what's on the menu for dinner, baby?" Dwayne asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Dany had been leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen talking on the phone, but when he walked into the kitchen and addressed her, she quickly ended her call. Putting the phone down, she stood up straight and looked at her husband. "What did you say?"

"I just wanted to know that you were cooking for dinner tonight," he replied, walking over to stand next to her.

"I'm not cooking, I'm ordering out. Pizza," she said simply.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously. "Pizza?"

"Yeah, I'm ordering pizza," she said with a shrug. "Why is that so surprising to you?"

"Usually when I come home, you always have a nice home-cooked meal prepared for me by dinnertime," he pointed out. "It's been our tradition for years now."

"It has, I agree, but you know what hasn't been a tradition? You bringing home sluts from work who got knocked up because they bang a different guy in every single city they travel to," she said menacingly.

"Trish isn't a slut, and she doesn't sleep around," he said, feeling the need to defend her. "She's nothing like those other so-called 'divas' in the company."

"And how do you know? You and her aren't even friends!"

"Yes, we are. She and I are good friends, and whether you know it or not, we travel from city to city together."

"You two travel together?" she repeated, and he nodded. "Well, that's news to me! Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Because I didn't feel the need to mention it," he said with a shrug. "If you didn't see, she's pregnant. She needs someone to be there for her, to make sure that everything with her pregnancy goes smoothly.

"That's not your job," she said, shaking her head. "That's the baby's father's job...and where the hell is he, by the way?"

He didn't know how to answer that question, and for obvious reasons. He was the baby's father, but here was no way he could possibly tell her something like that. He knew she would most definitely freak out and go after Trish, and that was the last thing any of them needed, really...

"Oh, you can't answer," she said smugly. "Does that mean that she doesn't know who the father of her child is? If so, well, I think that's funny. She really _is_ a slut."

"She's not a slut," he said quietly. "She knows who the father of her child is, and I know it, too."

"Then why don't you prove it and tell me?"

He contemplated that for every bit of three seconds before shaking his head from side to side. "No, I'm not going to be the one to tell you, not unless Trish gives me the ok to do so. It's really...don't take this the wrong way...but it's really none of your business."

"None of my business?" she repeated. She was just about to say something else when the doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza delivery guy. I'll pay for the pizza. You go tell Simone and the blond slut that dinner's here."

"She's not a slut," he argued in a low voice, but by then he was only talking to himself. He went to Simone's bedroom upstairs first and picked her up for dinner. He gave her a piggy-back ride downstairs and decided to have a little conversation with his little one. "Do you want a little brother, Simone?"

"A baby?" Simone asked in her adorable little voice.

"Yes, a baby," he replied, heading for the room Trish was staying in. "Do you want one?"

"Can I hold it?" she asked curiously.

"I'm sure you will...someday," he said, stopping in front of Trish's door. He crouched down and his daughter hopped off his back. "You go on into the kitchen, your mom should be in there already," he instructed her. He watched her skip down the hall, wondering where she got her boundless supply of energy from, but then he turned back to the closed door and knocked lightly.

"Come in," Trish called. She was still sitting on the edge of the bed, staring off into space and wondering what her life would currently be like if she'd never gone to Dwayne on the night of his in-ring return and told him the way she really felt about him. Would they have ever gotten together and shared such a wonderful night? She doubted it, because it had been obvious that night that he'd had feelings for her that he never would've acted on. Would she be pregnant with some other man's child? She doubted that, too, because she'd never really been one to sleep around with guys that she didn't care for, and she didn't care for any other guy except for him, really. Would she be feeling so threatened by Dany? No way in hell, because she knew that if she wasn't pregnant, she could kick Dany's ass to hell and back...

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, leaning in the doorway but not bothering to come in all the way just yet.

"Just thinking and wondering about how different my life could be right now if we hadn't...well, you know, a couple of months ago," she replied.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, brows furrowing. "Because I don't regret it, I don't regret it at all."

"Even though I'm pregnant with your child and you're already married with a child?" she asked, looking over at him.

"See, that's only one bad thing out of a whole array of good things," he said, still leaning in the doorway.

She sighed. "You've got a family already... I should've just aborted the baby when I found out about it... It wasn't too late then."

"And then I would've been really pissed at you for doing that," he said shortly. "It wouldn't have been fair for you to make that decision alone, seeing as that's my baby, too."

"It's your _what_?" came a shrill voice from in the hallway behind him.

He whirled around and came face to face with his wife, who was looking angrier by the second. He decided to just play dumb and find out just how much of the conversation she'd heard. "Oh, hey baby, how long have you been standing there?" he asked casually.

"Long enough," Dany replied, looking at him with tear-filled eyes. "So she's carrying your son, huh?"

He couldn't lie to her since she'd already heard the truth. "Yes," he said, taking a deep breath. "I know you're upset now, and you have every right to be, but if we could just talk about it..."

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to get my hands on _her_!" Dany exclaimed, and before Dwayne could even comprehend what she was doing, she had pushed her way into the room and stalked over to Trish. She stood there for a minute, looking down at Trish.

Trish covered her stomach protectively. "You can hate me because I know what Dwayne and I did was wrong...but don't hurt my baby," she whispered.

"You're just the type of woman I thought you were... A no-good little slut," Dany spat, and then she slapped Trish hard across the face. Trish reached to put her hands up to her face, and that was when Dany took advantage of the position she was in and punched the blonde woman right in the stomach.

"Dwayne," Trish whimpered, clutching her stomach. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Yes, _honey_, why are you just standing there? Your little bitch is in pain, if you haven't noticed," Dany said, grinning a little, but the tears were still falling.

"You... You just assaulted a pregnant woman!" Dwayne said, finally getting over the shock of what his wife had just done. "My baby's in there, and you just punched her in the stomach!"

"So what? She deserved it," Dany said angrily. "She deserved it!"

"Move out of the way," he said, hurrying over to the bed. He leaned over Trish, trying to make sure she was ok. "I'm going to call an ambulance, ok? I don't want to take any chances..."

"Ok," Trish said quietly, taking deep breaths and clutching her stomach. If anything happened to their baby, she didn't know what she would do...

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the long wait, guys. My inspiration for this story went right out the window when I started in on the whole Jericho/Steph thing. Again, I'm so sorry, and I don't know when the next update will be...**


End file.
